Gandalf (CJDM1999)
"I am Gandalf the White!" -Gandalf's first line when entering the game. "I have returned to aid the cause!" -Gandalf's second line when entering the game. "A Wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." -Gandalf's third line when entering the game. Gandalf is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Middle-earth franchise. Background Gandalf the Grey (later Gandalf the White), also known by other names such as Tharkûn (to the Dwarves), Olórin (in the West), Mithrandir (to the Elves and Gondorians), and Incánus (in the South), was a Maia (minor god/angel). He was one of the five Maiar sent by the Valar to help aid the people of Middle-earth in the fight against evil. These five Maiar were known as the Istari (Quenya: "Wise Ones"), or more commonly, wizards. The other four Istari were Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, Pallando the Blue, and Alatar the Blue. Gandalf had a particular fondness of Hobbits, adopting some of their ways of life, such as smoking pipe-weed. Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, and a company of thirteen Dwarves set out to go on a journey to the Lonely Mountain, to defeat the dragon Smaug and reclaim the dwarven horde treasure and their home. During the mission, Gandalf declared possession of the sword, Glamdring, the company had found in a cave, after a mishap with trolls. After assisting the Dwarves to the entrance of Mirkwood, Gandalf heard Galadriel ordering him to go "search the tombs in the mountains." the reason being "if our Enemy has returned, we MUST know!" Along with Radagast the Brown, Gandalf discovered that the Witch-King of Angmar's tomb was empty. The Witch-King would be known only as "A servant of Evil. One of a Number. One of Nine." Gandalf afterwards searched Dol Guldur. After escaping Azog the Defiler, he accidentally ran right into a Dark Cloud. After the Cloud destroy his protective field, a fiery Figure appeared in the middle, throwing him against the wall and melting his staff. The Figure suddenly turned black, and then exploded into an Eye. "SAURON!" groaned Gandalf. Meanwhile, having become a prisoner in Dol Guldur, Gandalf is saved by Galadriel. Galadriel carries an unconscious Gandalf into a more open area while being taunted by The Necromancer. Elrond, Saruman, and Radagastarrive and rescue the Grey Wizard. Gandalf is saved by Galadriel and given to Radagast while Elrond and Saruman hold off the Nazgûl and Sauron. Radagast provides Gandalf a horse and his staff before riding to Dale. Gandalf later appears at Dale and finds Bilbo, who had hidden the Arkenstone from Thorin as share of the treasure. After, he appears to the dwarves and orders Thorin to let go of Bilbo before the Battle of the Five Armies took place. After the battle, Gandalf takes Bilbo back to the Shire. As the two part ways, Gandalf admits his knowledge of Bilbo's ring and warns him that magic rings are not to be used lightly. 60 years later, Gandalf arrived for Bilbo's eleventy-first (111th) birthday party in Hobbiton. After Bilbo's party he headed out for Minas Tirith, to read an account of Isildur. Several years later, when Gandalf came back to Hobbiton to see Frodo, and found out the ring Frodo currently had in his possession had elvish markings on it, as did the Rings of Power. He later went to Isengard to speak with his friend, Saruman the White. Saruman betrayed Gandalf, telling him they should join forces with Sauron. Upon disagreeing with Gandalf, Saruman engaged in a duel with him, followed by Gandalf's defeat. Afterwards, Saruman took Gandalf to the top of the tower of Orthanc, and they continued their battle. Gandalf escaped Orthanc on the Lord of all Eagles, named Gwaihir, and with him he flew to Rivendell. There in Rivendell, the fate of the Ring was decided in the Council of Elrond, and the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. Gandalf then lead the Fellowship to the Pass of Caradhras, and after Saruman turned the weather against them, Gandalf lead them to Moria, as Gimli suggested, where he fell protecting the Fellowship from a Balrog (Durin's Bane as the Dwarves called it), that had been sleeping deep into the mines. Gandalf then fought the Balrog, and after a long battle, impaled him with Glamdring, his sword, defeating the Balrog and then having sustained such brutal injuries, passed away. Gandalf, as Gandalf the White, had returned to complete his task. In Fangorn Forest, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimlifound Gandalf as the White Wizard. They traveled to Edoras, to "awaken" King Théoden who had been poisoned by Saruman. When Gandalf turned Théoden back to his old form, Théoden threw Gríma Wormtongue out of Edoras. Gandalf left Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and went to bring back Éomer and a pack of Rohirrim back to help Rohan. They came to Helm's Deep on "first light on the fifth day". And only with the help of Gandalf, Éomer, and the Riders of Rohan, Rohan won the Battle of Helm's Deep. Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and a group of Rohirrim rode from Helm's Deep to Isengard, to deal with Saruman. They found Merry and Pippin at the entrance of Isengard. Then they went to the center of Isengard, the tower of Orthanc. They found Treebeard there, who told them they had Saruman imprisoned in his tower. Then Pippin saw a shiny light in the water, which turned out to be the Palantír. Gandalf then quickly took the Palantír from Pippin. At night, after they went to Edoras, Pippin secretly looked into the Palantír and saw the White Tree of Gondor, in Minas Tirith, burning. Sauron's plan was revealed. Gandalf and Pippin rode to the White City to see Denethor, Lord and Steward of Gondor, father of Boromir and Faramir. Denethor told Gandalf that he will not give away his position and won't let Aragorn be king of Gondor. Gandalf reminded Denethor that the authority to deny the return of the king has not been given to Denethor. During the Siege of Gondor, Gandalf took command, and helped the soldiers of Gondor against the Forces of Mordor. Pippin came running, telling him that Denethor is trying to burn his son, Faramir, alive in a pyre. Gandalf managed to get Faramir out, but couldn't stop Denethor from burning himself. Gandalf later fought at Battle of the Black Gate. After the Ring was destroyed, with the help of the Great Eagles, he brought Frodo and Sam to Minas Tirith. He crowned Aragorn as King of Gondor. He left Middle-earth on the last ship set to sail to the Undying Lands with Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Bilbo and Frodo. Dimensions Crisis Gandalf is one of the three main protagonists in Lego Dimensions. When Robin, Frodo, and Metalbeard are each pulled into the vortexes, each unknowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Gandalf, alongside Batman and Wyldstyle, all jump in after them. The three get pulled into the same vortex and appear on Vorton, where the vortex generator they came out of explodes, prompting them to rebuild it. Aided by X-PO, the three use the generator to travel through the multiverse to search for the five missing keystones that power the generator and the Foundation Elements, hoping to find their missing friends and stop Lord Vortech's plan from succeeding. Along their journey, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds they visit, such as Homer Simpson, The Doctor, Doc Brown, Dorothy Gale among others while fighting numerous villains, like the Wicked Witch of the West, Master Chen, The Riddler and Lord Vortech himself. However, Vortech eventually finds out that X-PO is helping them. The heroes travel to Foundation Prime to find their friends and fight Vortech, but it turns out it was a diversion that allows the villains to ambush X-PO and retrieve the Foundation Elements that the trio had previously collected, allowing Vortech to unlock the foundation of the multiverse: a green Lego building plate. This imbues Vortech with near-unlimited power, and he merges Frodo, Metalbeard, Robin and a piece of himself into a giant robot mutant known simply as The Tri, sending it to wreak havoc on the trio's worlds. After freeing their friends from inside the Tri, they destroy the Vortech piece, causing the Tri to implode. After the Tri's defeat, Batman realizes that they are going to need all the help they can get to defeat Vortech. The trio recruits The Doctor, Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the space ship Defender, Doc Brown and Marty McFly and even GLaDOS to defeat him. While the Doctor, GLaDOS, and X-PO work on a plan to seal Vortech in a rift loop, the heroes head to Foundation Prime, fighting Vortech along the way. With their allies' help, they are able to destroy the Lego plate, which causes Foundation Prime's palace to collapse and infuriates Vortech. He grows to an enormous size and attacks the trio, but the Doctor is able to manipulate the portal technology and sucks all of them into a rift loop. Using a special device he, GLaDOS, and X-PO designed, the heroes are able to seal Vortech in an endless rift prison for all eternity, saving the dimensions. Abilities * Magic * Shield Mode * Photo Mode * Illumination Toy Tag Category:Middle-earth Category:Middle-earth Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Hobbit Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Magic Category:Illumination Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magical Shield Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Allies Category:Wizards Category:Main Protagonists Category:Revived Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters